Drama Class Was Never This Fun
by Magicalflame
Summary: AU A new student from the UK,Harry Potter,meets the smart, gorgeous,talented tomboy,Hermione Granger aka MJ.Like many others,he's crazy about her,but how can he get to know her better when her best friend,Draco,is very possessive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is Alex! MysticalSpirits has given me her story! I hope I won't disappoint anyone with my chapters.

**Drama Class was Never This Fun**

**Chapter 1:  
Learning About MJ**

**H**arry Potter stared up at his new American High School, Hogwarts.

It was a very large school, with two gyms and over thirty different classrooms, as well as a locker rooms, lockers, and a large football field, pool, and running track. Students were scattered in small groups in front of the main building, where there were stairs, rails, and trees to sit and lean on. The grounds were mostly fresh green grass in the front of the building, besides the stairs and sidewalk, but from previous visits to the school that summer, Harry knew there was plenty of concrete at this school as well.

Harry was nervous, seeing as this was a new school where he knew not a single person. He didn't know anybody here in America yet, as he just moved that summer from England for his parent's new occupations as lawyers.

All the same, Harry trudged up the stairs into the main building, his army green backpack slung over one shoulder. As he passed groups of people, not many acknowledged his presence, as everyone was catching up with friends about their summers.

This made him feel slightly better since not many knew that he was new to this school. After all, everyone had different classes, so no one knew every student in the school, except maybe the headmaster.

It's a principal now, Harry thought. Now that he was in America, he did his best to use American lingo so as not to confuse people with his slightly different language. He got down almost all the words, but he slipped up every now and then. Of course, he knew people would understand, since his accent clearly showed that he wasn't originally from here.

Harry finally reached the office so he could let Headmaster…Principal Dumbledore know that he was here. He had yet to get his class schedule, since the other high school seniors' schedules were printed first for preparation.

Harry entered the office, and he was immediately aware that this school had a lot of money. Everything was very new and spotless, and although he had seen the entire school before, he just realized that there must be a reason why there were over two thousand students attending Hogwarts.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked. Her nameplate seemed to have not arrived yet, since there wasn't one on her desk.

"Yes," he answered, "I'm Harry Potter. I'm new here and I was hoping for my schedule."

The secretary smiled politely. "Of course!" She opened a file cabinet and asked, "What year are you are in?"

"I'm a senior," he replied. After a few shuffles of papers, the secretary pulled out a file before opening it and handing Harry a slip of paper. "Thank you."

She smiled again. "You're welcome. If you have any questions at all about your schedule, feel free to ask me or another staff member."

Harry nodded politely before thanking her again and striding out the door.

As soon as he left, he began walking absentmindedly through a few hallways, skimming his school schedule:

_Harry Potter_

_Grade: 12_

_1st Period: English_

_2nd Period: History/Cultures_

_3rd Period: Calculus_

_4th Period: Physics_

_LUNCH_

_5th Period: Phys Ed_

_6th Period: Woodworking_

_7th Period: Drama Interpretation_

**A**fter Harry read and reread the schedule countless times so to memorize it faster, he looked up and noticed that he was right in front of the larger of the two school gyms.

He looked at his watch and saw that he still had about half an hour before his first class would begin, and since he had nothing better to do, he pulled open the gym doors and walked inside.

Observing the room, he quickly noted how big it was. There were two large basketball courts in the room and three of the walls were covered by bleachers with foldable chairs, just like the ones in the cinema, or a movie theater, as Americans called it.

There were two clocks in the room on opposite walls from each other. There was an empty space where the wall without bleachers was, probably for the commentator/scorekeeper's table during games. The floors looked shiny and new, much like the bleachers and basketball hoops and backboards.

There was a group of five people on the basketball court farthest from him, scrimmaging. From here, Harry could already tell that all the players were very athletic and talented.

He looked to his left where rows of bleachers were set up. He saw three people sitting in the first row, watching the scrimmage across the room as well.

Harry was nervous again. He wasn't sure if he should go to them and sit down or sit by himself, looking awkward and alone. He didn't have to decide, however, since one of the students sitting down saw him and waved him over.

Harry covered up his anxiousness and strode over to the group.

The one who called him over grinned politely, his red hair looking as if it were on fire. "Hey," he said. Harry nodded before he continued, "You new here?"

Harry answered, confused, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You looked like you had no idea where you were," the guy replied. "At first, it looked like you were a freshman, but you look too old to be one."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Did you just move here or something?" asked a girl with layered strawberry-blonde hair.

Harry stared. "Yeah, why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your accent. I mean, you could've lived in America, I guess, but it was possible that you moved, so I asked."

"Uh huh…" Harry was slightly uncomfortable meeting new people, let alone such friendly ones, but he did his best to act like he normally would with people he knew. "I used to live in England."

She smiled. "Cool!"

The redheaded boy smiled as well. "What year are you in?"

"Twelfth. I'm a senior."

"Cool! We are too! I'm Ron. This-" he pointed at the blonde, "-is my girlfriend, Lavender. And this-" he pointed at another redhead, a girl this time, "-is my sister, Ginny."

The girls waved at him. "I'm Harry," he answered back.

Ginny motioned toward the seats. "Sit down. We can, you know, bond and stuff."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, his uneasiness slowly leaving him. He was glad these people were nice to him, but he was still conscious because he didn't know them quite well yet. He took a seat next to Ron, dropping his backpack to the floor.

"So," Harry said, trying to make conversation. He didn't exactly know what to say, but he blurted out the first question that popped in his head, "are you guys twins or something?" He looked at Ron and Ginny.

Ginny giggled. "No way! If we were, Mom would be so pissed!" She paused at Harry's somewhat-confused glance. "Oh, right, you're British, huh? What I meant was, Mom would be so pissed _off_. We have older twin brothers, and they're a handful already."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling a bit stupid. He was a bit surprised when he found out that Ginny knew that in British, 'pissed' meant 'drunk'. "I just figured, you know, since you guys are in the same year and all that."

"Oh, that," Ron answered. "Well, we're a year apart. I'm one of the oldest seniors, and Ginny's one of the youngest." He shrugged. "It works out, I guess."

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded in understanding.

"What about you, Harry?" Lavender asked. "You have any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his head. "No, but I have a cousin, Dudley, and knowing him, I'm kind of glad I'm an only child."

Everyone smiled. "What school does he go to?" Lavender asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, some public school." He mentally knew he made an American error. "I mean, he goes to a private school. Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to American words."

Ron waved a hand. "Nah, it's okay. We'll probably have to learn British words in order to talk to you anyway."

Harry nodded before looking forward again to watch the group play basketball. He noticed that they were all guys, except for one, who was female.

She was wearing a blue basketball jersey (Harry couldn't read the number on it from here), a white tanktop underneath it (which, for some reason, he could see), and black sweatpants with two white lines on each side. A black and white baseball cap rested backwards on her brown hair, which was straight and pulled in a half-ponytail. What looked like black wristbands were wrapped around both her wrists, matching her black Vans.

The others seemed to notice that he was watching her and the guys play, because Ron said, "They're real athletic, huh?"

He turned towards the group. "Yeah. They're amazing." And he wasn't lying, either.

It looked as if the girl and a blonde boy were playing on one team against the other three, and all of them were doing exceptionally well with the ball. The girl and the blonde looked like they were beating the team of three, since they would be constantly scoring baskets and cheering.

All of them were fast and could shoot from far distances, but it looked like the team of two was much more skilled. All the same, everyone looked as if they were both serious and having fun at the same time.

Ron spoke up again. "Hey, you watching MJ?"

Harry turned towards him again. "Huh?"

He nodded at the group. "MJ. You watching her?"

"Who's MJ?"

"Oh, right," Ron remembered. "MJ's the girl." He noticed Harry's look of confusion. "Her real name's Hermione. See, she's really athletic; she plays practically every sport. She was really into soccer a few years ago and everyone called her Mia, you know, like Mia Hamm, that pro soccer player."

Harry remembered that soccer was also known as football in the UK, so he understood what Ron was talking about. "So anyway, now she's really into basketball, and we call her MJ now, just like Michael Jordan, the pro basketball player. Her middle name's Jane, as everyone knows, so it works out as her initials."

"Uh huh…" Harry understood. "So…what about her were you talking about?"

"Well," Ron said, "you were watching them play, and, I don't know, I figured you were watching MJ. Everyone watches her when they watch those guys play."

"Why?"

"Well," Ginny said, "MJ's really popular, even though she's a total tomboy."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Tomboy?"

"Yeah. She's always hanging around the guys, doing total guy things. Well, there are girls like that, I guess, but when people look at MJ, the first word that usually pops into your mind when you describe her is 'tomboy'. But loads of guys like her, and the girls just can't seem to hate her, except for Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, that is. Anyway, MJ's real popular with nearly everyone at school."

"How come?" Harry knew there were different reasons why people were popular, so he asked, just in case he had to watch out for her or something.

"Because," Lavender said, "she's perfect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What she means is," Ron said, "that MJ's not only athletic, but she's one of the nicest girls at Hogwarts, as well as one of the smartest. She's brave and has money, you know, 'cause her parents are dentists. She's an awesome singer and guitarist in those guys' band (which doesn't have a name yet, by the way). She's also drop-dead gorgeous, even though she never wears makeup or skirts or anything. OW!"

Lavender punched Ron in the ribs. "Hello? I can hear you! I'm your girlfriend, you blockhead!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I love you, alright?" Lavender glared and folded her arms, faking anger. Ginny giggled when she stuck her nose up in the air. "Anyway, like I was saying, I've heard she's also a really good actress."

"You've heard?" Harry asked. "I mean, she sounds like someone who'd let the whole world know everything about her."

Ron shrugged. "Well, yeah, she can brag when she wants to, but she only acts when she's in drama class, and none of us are in it. Even her friends aren't in drama, so only the people who've been in her class know how she acts."

"So they're rumors then?"

Lavender answered, obviously not the slightest bit upset anymore, if she was at all, "Yeah, they're rumors, but you know, it could be true."

Harry smiled. "Well, I'll let you know. I'm in drama for last period, so hopefully she'll be in my class."

Ginny raised a fist in a mock-threatening way. "You better!"

Harry shook his head, smiling. "Whatever."

He turned and watched the scrimmage again, now focusing on MJ. He couldn't see her actual features from here, since she was on the other side of the gym, but he couldn't help but believe Ron when he had said that she was gorgeous. Not that it mattered, in Harry's opinion. The money, either. But they said she was nice and smart too, so she probably wasn't that bad of a girl.

As Harry was thinking these thoughts, something in his mind clicked.

"Um…guys?" he asked, facing his new friends (at least, he hoped they were his friends). They looked back at him, ready to listen. "If MJ's so perfect and everything, she must have a boyfriend, right?"

Ginny shook her head. "Wrong."

"Wrong?"

Lavender nodded. "Yup! She's totally single, and everyone knows it."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "But if so many guys like her, why doesn't she have a boyfriend? Do guys even ask her out?"

"Guys don't ask her out," Ginny said.

"Why not?"

Ron smirked. "Two words: Draco Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Latin or French or something?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he's also a person. He's been MJ's best friend since…forever, so she calls him 'D' sometimes. I mean, c'mon, who'd want to be called '_Draco Malfoy_' all the time?"

"So what's so great about him?" Harry asked, ignoring the useless bit of information.

Ron pointed at the blonde playing basketball with MJ. "See him? That's Malfoy. He's the reason why no one dares to ask MJ out, not even Blaise Zabini, and he's one of their best friends!"

Harry frowned. "How is he the reason why she doesn't have a boyfriend? Because he's her best friend?"

"No. It's because," Ginny answered, "he's crazy about her. He's a tough guy, Harry, and he hates it whenever a guy's with her and he's not there. Except when Blaise, Cedric, and Oliver (those are the other guys playing basketball, by the way, Harry) are alone with her, he just can't stand it when he can't watch over her."

"Why doesn't MJ do anything about it?" Harry asked.

Lavender sighed. "I don't know. She doesn't really notice, and if she does, she pretends she doesn't. Like we said before, she's an actress. Anyway, I think it's mainly because since he's there, the guys lay off her. Everyone knows that she wants to take her love life slow since her last boyfriend, Viktor Krum, cheated on her, and their relationship was really serious. Of course, he transferred to another school after she found out, that pussy."

Ron sighed. "Back on topic, please!"

Lavender slightly flinched for some reason. "Oh, right. Anyway, Malfoy's always hanging on MJ, but only when he has to. You know, he plays the over-protective non-boyfriend. If he sees a guy looking at her funny, he'll put his arm around her or something. He wants her for himself, but she doesn't seem to care that he likes her."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Because," Ginny said, "she doesn't like him, or at least, that's what rumors say. She doesn't seem to want Malfoy to act like that, but, like Lav said, it gets rid of the guys."

Harry nodded. "Okay, so…does he, you know, snog her or anything?" He realized his mistake and covered up. "I mean, does he make out with her or things like that?"

"Surprisingly and not surprisingly, no," Ron said. "You'd think he'd make moves on her, but even if he does, she always walks away or ignores him. Last year, she finally lost it and blew up at him for hounding her so much. Of course, Malfoy still can't keep away from her. It's like he's drugged or something, but everyone knows for sure that those guys never had each other's tongues down their throats or anything. MJ's not afraid to tell anyone that. She hates how everyone's always so scared that Malfoy's going to pound them or something."

"But," Harry said, "I thought you said she's glad the boys keep away?"

"Well, yeah," Lavender said, "but not all time. I mean, not even she can stand being away from guys for so long. She just wants to be friends with more people, and it's hard with Malfoy always around. I think she signed up for a few different classes than him, just to get away for a bit."

Harry nodded, looking down at his feet. He had no idea what to say anymore, which wasn't a surprise, since he just got loads of information from people he just met. But then again, he was no longer terribly uncomfortable around Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. They were really friendly with him, and they didn't hesitate to fill him in on gossip and such.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "who were those other guys again?"

"Who?" Ginny asked. "MJ's friends?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well," Lavender said, "there's Blaise Zabini. He's the one wearing that black shirt and green cargoes. See him?" She waited for Harry's nod before continuing. "He likes MJ too, but not as much as most guys. We think it's because he's one of her best friends, so he knows her too well."

Ginny giggled. "Hey, Lav, isn't his hair so adorable?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry before looking really peeved about his sister's boy-craziness.

Lavender giggled back. "I know! I've always liked guys with dark hair who bleach the top of it so their roots still show! It's real sexy, especially when they spike it! OW!" She turned to Ron, who had a glare fixed on his face. "What was that for?"

He smirked. "Hello?" he mimicked Lavender, saying nearly the same things she said to him when he was talking about MJ. "I can hear you! I'm your boyfriend, you blockhead!"

She slapped him upside the head. "Shut up, Ron!"

"I'll shut up, but can we please stay on topic?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Ginny giggled. "Right, now one of the other guys is Oliver Wood. He used to be the captain of the football (Harry noted that it was American football, not the football he was used to) team before he decided he didn't like jocks. He doesn't like MJ, as far as I know, since he's in a real sturdy relationship with Katie Bell, a junior."

"And," Lavender said, "the other guy's Cedric Diggory, and I hear he's really into Cho Chang, another senior, so the girls are keeping away from him. You know, since he's so nice and hot and all-" She paused at her boyfriend's jealous glare. "I mean, girls have kind of gave up on him, ever since he quit the football team. You know, Cedric and MJ and all those guys play every sport, but they hate being totally committed into it, so they just play when they feel like it, rather than playing for the school or a club or something."

"I see…" Harry said. He looked back up to watch MJ and her friends, but he saw that they were grabbing their hand towels from their backpacks, getting ready to head off to class. He looked at his watch, not bothering to look at a wall clock, and saw that they still had a bit more than ten minutes left.

Across the gym, he noticed MJ looking up and spotting them. She said something to her friends, getting a look from Malfoy, and started walking toward Harry and his new friends.

"Hey," Ron said, "it looks like you'll get to meet MJ after all, Harry!"

He nodded mutely. He was going to meet the girl that guys drooled over, the girl who was extremely talented. He was ready, but nervous at the thought of her not being what Ron, Lavender, and Ginny said she was.

"Hey, guys!" MJ waved. After a few more strides, she got into speaking range of the group. "Hey, Ginny, I got something for you this summer!" She walked closer and closer, and as soon as Harry saw her close-up, he already knew that he was going to be one of those guys swooning over her.

"Really?" Ginny squealed. She stood up from her seat, but stood in her place, waiting for MJ to come to her.

Harry saw MJ going through her open backpack awkwardly, since it was to her side and not completely in front of her. She pulled out a yellow jersey, the number eight plastered on the front. She finally reached the group and stopped walking before holding out Ginny's present.

Harry wanted to cover his ears when Ginny shrieked in joy. "Ohmigod, MJ! A Lakers jersey!"

MJ smiled. "Yup! Just for you! I drove down to LA to see their game with D, and I got this for you. I already have my own, anyway."

Ginny was overjoyed. "Wow, MJ!" she cried. "Thanks so much!" She took the jersey and jumped up and down with it. Harry figured that she was the only one out of her, Lavender, and Ron who watched pro basketball, since the other two didn't seem to get the big deal of it all.

MJ laughed at Ginny's excitement. She turned to Lavender and Ron.

"Hey, guys! How was your summer?"

The two muttered their replies, Harry not really paying attention. He noticed they were both suddenly very happy now that MJ was talking to them, even though it sounded as if they were very close friends, despite the fact that they had their own separate cliques.

MJ turned her attention on the new student next to Ron. She seemed to have just noticed Harry, since she had a small look of confusion and interest on her face.

"Hey," she said in a casual, comfortable voice, obviously not as nervous as he was, "I'm MJ. Who're you?"

And that, my friends, is how Harry Potter first met the girl he would be fawning over for a very long time, unaware of the events that would be occurring because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is my first chapter after adopting this story! I hope everyone likes it and isn't disappointed! Please read and review!

**Drama Class Was Never This Fun**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I just transferred here from England." sputtered Harry.

"Mione! What are you doing!" yelled the blond boy or D was Hermione called him.

"D! Don't call me that! I have enough nicknames, thank you very much!" shouted back Hermione. She turned back to Harry, her charming smile back on so fast it threw Harry off track. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know!" repiled Harry. Hermione looked confuse for a second, then she looked over at Ron, Lavender, and Ginny.

"Let me guess; these three told you everything they know about me?" questioned Hermione. She looked annoyed but her tone was playful.

Harry chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, but don't worry! Nothing bad!"

"I would hope not!" said Hermione, giggling along with Harry. She glanced over at her waiting group of friends who looked very impatient. "Hey, do you play basketball?"

"Yeah, a little." said Harry. Actually he had played on his old school's basketball team, and had been reward a MVP trophy (AN: sorry but I don't have a single clue about the rules and stuff in basketball.)

"Want to join us?" questioned Hermione, gesturing at her group of male friends."

"Sure!" said Harry, hoping he didn't sound as eager. Suddenly the bell rang loudly, causing Harry to jump in the air in surprise.

"Time for class! Maybe we can play b-ball later. We got the same first period! Come on!" announced Hermione, grabbing his arm. She had picked up his forgotten schedule and examined what classes they had together. Harry was quite happy knowing Hermione would be walking with him to class but soon his mood changed when he saw Draco Malfoy following them and Hermione's admirers glaring at him.

"What's he want?" asked Draco, glaring so fiercely on Harry's back that Harry felt as if it was on fire.

"Draco! Be Nice!" ordered Hermione, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! Damn violent woman!" shouted Draco. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, running off towards what Harry had guessed was the classroom. Hermione's shouted of protest could be heard all down the hall. Draco, whether consciously or not, had manage to leave Harry by himself without Hermione's guidance. Luckily Hermione's screams had left him a sort of trail to follow to find his class. He was surprised to see that the teachers didn't yell at Hermione and Draco for being so noisy or something like that. Some of them were even laughing.

"Sorry about that Harry." apologized Hermione. She tapped her hand on the desk next to her and Harry moved to sit in it. Draco, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, growled at him.

"Good Morning Class." said a woman walking in. She looked to be around her mid 40s; winkles scattered around her eyes and lips and had black with white streaks hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Good morning, Ms. McGonagall." answered the class, some in a mocking tone.

"We have a new student today. Harry? Where are you? Oh! There you are! Come here!" ordered Ms. McGonagall. She waved for Harry to walk to the front of the room. Harry did as so and stood nervously at the teacher and class.

"Class, this is Harry Potter. He just transferred her from England. Please tell us a bit about your self. Such as how you got that strange looking lightening shaped scar?" suggested Ms. McGonagall.

"When I was about 8, I got into a car accident. That's pretty much all I know. I lost all of my memories that day." explained Harry. "Well, I moved because of my parents' jobs; they're both lawyers."

Just as Harry finished, a loud bell rang. Ms. McGonagall handed books to Harry and gestured for him to sit down. Harry sat down, a confused look on his face.

"It's just the bell signaling for class to begin. The 5 minutes are for the teachers to get their class calmed down and quiet." explained Hermione, leaning over whispering the words. A sweet aroma of cotton candy and a scent that was purely Hermione's flowed to Harry's nose. It wasn't overpowering and suited Hermione well.

The rest of the morning was uneventful and was very much like what happened in English class. Teachers forced Harry, who was shy when he was in a new place, to introduce himself in front of the whole class. Draco glared and growled at him for receiving much of Hermione's attention though he never admitted it. Hermione was being her helpful and cheerful self, helping Harry everyway that she could.

Lunch

Harry walked into the cafeteria, looking around for anyone he knew. His 4th period was Physicswhile Hermione was still Physics but for AP students. Luckily Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were all in his class so he didn't have to be alone without anyone he knew. So far no one else seemed to want to talk to him when he tried to engage them in a conversion.

As his emerald eyes glazed searchingly around the room, the people entering and leaving making it very hard, someone grabbed him. Poor Harry was pulled into an empty classroom, the door looked behind him. After he was shoved so he was on his knees, he glanced up to see silver hair.

"Hello Harry." said Draco, smirking. "You are so annoying, Pothead! If you don't stop bothering Hermione with all your little problems and things, I'll make sure the only friends you have is those Weasleys and Brown!"

"Hermione doesn't think of me as a bother! She's nice and I'm her friend. Anyway, you can't stop anyone from being friends with me if they want to!" shouted Harry. A loud sound of a fist punching into bone rang though the room. It left Harry with a large purplish bruise.

"Only in your imagination, Potty! Hermione doesn't hang out with any moneyless scrums. The only reason I allow Hermione even near though Weasleys and Brown is that least they have some respect in this city! I have already stopped everyone in all your classes from even wanting to talk to you!" yelled Draco. Harry decided against answering that his parents had a vast fortune and he lived in a mansion. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Hermione and an older boy.

"Draco! What are you doing! Harry, are you alright?" questioned Hermione shouting. She ran over to Harry, touching his cheek.

"Ouch!" shouted Harry out of surprise. Then a cool sensation soothed the pain. Hermione had pulled out a bottle from her messager bag and rubbed the clear cream on his cheeks.

"Blaise, you should be ashamed of yourself! You too Marcus!" leisured Hermione, shaking her finger that them.

"Hermione, maybe I should go." said the boy who had walked in with her. He was tall and looked older than her with dark brown hair that was spiked up and piecing blue eyes.

"Adrian! What are you doing here?" asked Draco, turning to his charming self that only his teachers and closest friends saw.

"Hermione's my tutor." answered Adrian, charmingly.

"You're in college yet you still need help with your work from a high school?" stated Blaise.

"Shut up! Adrian, I guess I'll see you tonight." said Hermione, watching Adrian leave. She turned around, her eyes shining with fury.

"Draco! How could you! You have no right to beat someone up just for hanging out with me!" shouted Hermione. Harry was quite surprised. She had slide from being very sweet and innocent to very annoyed and mad so smoothly, it was almost scary. Hermione helped Harry up and walked out of the door, Harry trailing behind her.

Lunch was almost over so there wasn't enough time to buy something. Hermione came to his rescue again, sharing her lunch with him. It was shocking how much the slim tiny girl could eat. Her packed lunch was basically a 3 course dinner though made for a teenager. There were finger sandwiches, soda, pizza, and even chocolate cake.

"Thanks Hermione for everything." said Harry, smiling. He wasn't the type of guy to be embarrassed to have a girl save him but he felt kind of bad for not doing anything for Hermione. Mentally he promised that he would have to do something really nice for her even if she disagreed.

The bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch much to the dismay of many students.

Last Period- Drama Class

Harry walked in, sighing for many reasons. One being he was tired and hoped school would end soon. The rest of the day had been really uneventful except when Harry nearly fell out of his seat when Hermione forgive Draco. Ron had explained they did this often and Draco seemed to need Hermione. Before the two friends had met, Draco was a huge bully and only Hermione seemed to be able to control him from basically beating everyone up. Another main reason was he really wanted to see Hermione act, to see how really prefect this girl he had developed a huge crush on the day he met her.

"Hi Harry!" greeted Hermione, smiling brightly.

"Students! Sit down!" ordered a tall teacher who walked in, ending all conversions. He had dark locks of ebony and was quite handsome with a toned body and bright blue eyes. "Hello Harry, I'm Mr. Zabini. Class, this is Harry, our new student."

Harry was shocked but pleased to hear the bluntness of his new teacher.

"Today we will be reading from one of my personal favorite plays, Romeo and Juliet. Group up, get a script, practice, and then I'll call each group up to show how well they'll do." shouted Mr. Zabini.

"That's Blaise's older brother, Blake, in case you were wondering. Come on! You can be in my group." explained Hermione, once again dragging Harry to her destination. In the corner sat 2 guys and 1 girl. The two guys looked to be identical twins if not for one had black hair, the other blonde. With chiseled faces, they were very handsome. Sitting beside the blonde, a shy looking girl with straw-colored hair that was braided into pigtails giving her a childish look seemed to examine him.

"Hello Hermione!" greeted the trio.

"Hey! Harry's going to join our group, ok?" said Hermione in a bossy yet polite tone.

"Sure! Hi, Harry. I'm Michael." said the blonde, holding out his hand. "This is Anna and Adam, my cousins."

Both of the just introduced waved hello and handed out blue booklets that had the words Romeo and Juliet written on the cover.

"Let's get started! Anna, you can be Juliet and Harry, let's see how well you can act, so you'll be Romeo." ordered Michael. "Hermione, you know who you are so let's get it started! Scene 1, everyone please."

Harry looked carefully at the script and started reading with as much passion and emotion as possible. Anna was a great actress and the scene was very wonderful. Suddenly Hermione, who he found out was the timid maid (AN: sorry, no idea what happened exactly in it lol), came into the scene. The willful, strong girl disappeared and was replaced by an entirely new girl who was shy and even shook a little when she talked. Practicing the scenes they were assigned to, Hermione getting very different personalities everything she changed characters. Harry watched in interest, Hermione was exactly what he had been told.

Perfection on Earth, sighed Harry in his head.

Class ended soon with Mr. Zabini telling them they would perform their scenes tomorrow. Harry started walking home, his house being a short way from the school luckily. Passing a large white marble mansion that was placed very close to him home, Harry was in shock for probably the millionth time when he saw Hermione walk through its iron gates after getting out of a silver Mercedes.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" answered Hermione.

"I'm walking home; my house is 3 blocks down." explained Harry. "Is that your house?"

"Yes." said Hermione who seemed to be embarrassed that the huge mansion was hers. The car beeped with Draco's voice traveling out shouting "Hurry up!"

"Well I got to go, my band, the Death Eaters, are having audition and I have to be there. Just grabbing my guitar." explained Hermione in a hurried voice.

"Oh, an audition for what?" questioned Harry.

"Our bass player quit on us and we need a new one. You wouldn't happen to play bass, would you?"

"Not really, just a little here and there." said Harry.

"You do! Wait right here!" ordered Hermione who rushed into her home. 5 minutes after, she came out holding two guitar gig bags.

"We don't have time to get to your house so you're coming with me. You can audition with my bass."

"Ok?" replied Harry, glad his parents wouldn't be home for a few hours and had allowed him to explored the new town just as long as he was careful.

"Good! Climb in!" said Hermione pushing him into the back seat.

"Hey! What's he doing here?" shouted Draco.

"He can play the bass so he's going to audition. Now go!" yelled Hermione back. She sat down in the passenger seat, placing the guitars and her book bag in the back along with Harry. They arrived in soon at a large studio like area. The 3 basketball players Hermione had been playing with were there as well as a long line of people, all holding bass guitars.

Ok! Finally it's done! Hope it was a good chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks to all my faithful readers who are still reading this and haven't gotten mad at me (yet lol). Also to any new readers out there who just found my story! My life has just been a Meanie to me. Lol Childish but a simple way to describe, lol Same as usual, please review to suggest or request anything or just to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to any new friends so just go to my profile and e-mail me! Happy readings!

**Drama Class Was Never This Fun**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sighed deeply when her eyes landed on the long line that consisted of teenagers and some young adults in their early teens. Mumbling under her breath "This is going to be a long day" with emphasize on the word long, she walked up towards who Harry guessed as the other band members with her cases and messenger bag. Draco followed behind in an elegant pace though his steps behind Hermione gave the tone of how a puppy would trail its beloved master.

Harry just stood at the spot, as if his feet were frozen to the ground. He was confused and a bit embarrassed, not knowing whether to get in the back of the line or go to the front along with Hermione and Draco. Cheeks flushed a dusty rose, Harry felt eyes fall on him like pin pricks of a needle.

"Harry? Why are just standing there? Do hurry!" called Hermione, unconsciously answering his silent mental prayer for help.

"Oh! Sorry!" replied Harry, rushing up to her.

"Grab a seat; I guess you'll be the last. Don't happen to have a pair of headphones with you, would you?" asked who Harry remembered as Blaise Zabini, his bleach blond hair with dark roots helping along with jogging his memory.

As if for the first time, Harry noticed a multi-colored collection of furniture. Blaise was laying down on a cushiony light green beanbag. The other band members were spread out on sofas, recliners, and loveseats. Hermione sat on one of the recliners, her legs crossed Indian style with a clipboard on her lap.

"Um, sorry, no I don't have a pair with me. Why may I ask?" questioned Harry with a confused look on his face.

"You really have to ask? Not everyone in the world has talents or even the tiniest bit in tune voice. Some do but most just don't realize how bad they are." Said Blaise, his tone joking yet was serious.

Harry looked at the line for their reactions. There were people who looked greatly offended but knew better to bit their tongue. Just being able to say you were in the Death Eaters could raise even the most disliked teen's status queue.

Looking around for a comfortable seat, his eyes landed on a blue paint splattered loveseat. He move towards it and relaxed on its cloudlike quality.

"So you're the famous transfer student from England that's has captured MJ's interest and Draco's annoyance." Said Oliver, his blond hair glinting in the light making it look like spun gold.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." answered Harry.

"So what's so special about you?" asked Blaise, curiosity soaking the sentence. "Hermione is one of the sweetest, no, the sweetest girl I've ever met but she doesn't befriend a person in just one day and treat him like she does you."

"Oh! Really? I didn't know." replied Harry, his body growing warm at the thought of being special to Hermione's heart.

Both Blaise and Oliver burst into a hearty chuckle which made many of the girls in line swoon.

"You know, you're alright." complimented Blaise, grinning broadly.

"Just don't hurt our little MJ or we'll hunt you down." threatened Oliver with the tone of a protective brother.

"Of course! I would never harm her intentionally." said Harry.

"Aww, I think you have a crush on our princess." cooed Oliver.

Harry flushed a deep cherry red.

"Ok! Now that we're all been introduced; can we get this over with?" complained Draco with a annoyed look on his face.

"I agree. Who's first?" announced Hermione who had been setting up last minute things such as handing out music to the people trying out and placing a music stand in front of the line. Blaise and Oliver's teasing conversion with Harry had not been heard by her.

"That would be me." replied a heavily make-upped girl standing nearest to Draco. She flashed a supposedly sexy smile at him before turning her attention to Hermione. Draco just sighed and ignored it as if it happened every day.

"I'm Cindy." greeted the girl.

"Hi, can you play the music I gave you?" asked Hermione who was not impressed by the scantily clad girl and her pink bass guitar.

Cindy placed it on the metallic blue stand and began strumming. The sound that came out of it tortured the ears of everyone around. It was clear the girl had only been there to see the male band members and try to seduce them by the way she kept bending over and looking at them like a predator.

"Stop!" shouted Hermione, her voice gentle but firm. On her face was a look of consideration on how to tell the girl to go away in a kinder tone. Luckily Draco had seem it and stepped in.

"Clearly you have no idea how to play the bass so leave. That goes for anyone else whose reason of being here is to play and be a slut." commanded Draco with a dark smirk on his face.

Disappointed, many of the teens left the line with their smutty clothes and layers of make-up. This made the line considerably shorten but the audition was still going to take a while to get though everyone.

Flashing a blinding smile at Draco, Hermione turned back to the people.

"Ok, next please?" she said.

A very tall young man walked in front of them, a baggy navy blue t-shirt and black jeans covering his obvious well built body. His blue eyes twinkled with happiness and love. Strapped to his back was a very expensive looking black bass guitar with blue and silver stars.

"Hello Hermione! It's been too long." he said in a deep voice.

Hermione's eyes light up with joy as she gasped in delight and surprise.

"Oh my god!" she shouted before flying into his waiting arms.

He spun her petite body around, causing the girl to squeal with enjoyment. Finally he gently placed her down with his strong arms wrapped around her in a loving hug.

Lol! I'm so evil, I know. I did want to write more but I wanted to post something on Christmas. lol As always, please review. Lol The more reviews, the more guilt I get.


End file.
